Aroma of The Thawed
by mochamaker
Summary: The scent of you lingers, titillating my senses and heating my blood.


I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. No profit made. This is a SMUT piece. Might continue if the Muse says to.

POV from Maura Isles.

Readers:: Have a box of tissues handy and a cup of ice. You'll probably need em by the finish of this tale.

Rated M: SMUT…..

Aroma of the Thawed

I stood over the Y incision in the body of Mr. Farrier, a 43-year-old male and dictated my findings into my Bluetooth earpiece as I took out aged organs, weighed, measured, and compared to the normal findings. I did not hear the whoosh of the Morgue doors opening or the soft footfalls approaching me. I lifted the liver out and leaned to place it into the scale nearby, setting it gently inside for weighing, and then I dictated the results.

As I leaned over again to lift the liver, I felt a stirring of cool air behind me and I smelled the scent of Detective Jane Rizzoli. I stopped moving and inhaled deeply, but quietly so as not to alert Jane to my addiction to her scent. She has a unique smell: soft bergamot, light cloves, and a hint of peach. I can't help but inhale deeply when I smell her, feel the resulting tingles traveling down my spine and settling into a warmth in my lower abdomen.

I've studied the attractions of one human to another and researched how scent affects the pull. I can only deduce because of my need for her scent, the resulting arousal I feel, that I must be attracted to Jane. Female to female attraction is not new to me. I've had many female lovers, but never felt the need to inhale their scent deeply into my lungs, feel my body tingle and arouse, getting ready for the sexual release as I do with Jane.

I realized I still stood still as a statue, inhaling deeply when Jane stepped around me and stood at my side with a confused and worried expression gracing her classic features. I've watched Jane's face often enough to interrupt her different breadth of expressions. I shook my head slightly and finished with my dictations after several shallow breaths.

"Hey Maur. Are you about done with the Farrier dude?"

I cleared my throat softly, feeling the dryness from my continued dictations, reached down to adjust the mic on the receiver and said, "Just about. I have a few more dictations to finish then I will be ready to sew him up and get him back in the 'crypt'. Why?"

I set the liver over to the side, reached in and lifted the small and large intestines out. Jane stepped away from the table. She, for some reason, becomes squeamish during the removal of the intestines, but can withstand other gruesome autopsies. I will have to ask her one day why, but today I just don't care. I focused all my available brain cells on maintaining a regular breathing pattern and not gasp in Jane scented air like I want to.

"Uh, no reason. I needed a break and thought I'd see what kept you so busy this morning."

"I am always busy Jane. You know better than most; Death doesn't take vacations." I turned to her and smiled, giving her a small wink before turning back to Mr. Farrier's intestines. I separated and removed the large one first in order to slice open and remove a sample from the lining. I watched Jane out of the corner of my eye, watched her turn away, and walk over to my temporary desk, complete with a desktop computer for chart keeping. She seemed intently interested in my strewn paperwork lying on top. Setting the section on the table, I picked up my scalpel and gently gathered my sample, then weighed the sample, dictated the results and reached over for the small intestine section and repeated the procedure. Jane kept her back to me the whole time. I giggled softly under my breath.

"Well, um, I think I will go grab a cup of coffee and bother Korsak. Come up if you want to." Jane muttered, her back still to me and her eyes focused on watching my reflection in the Morgue sliding doors. I watched her watching me for a moment, then diverted my eyes down to Mr. Farrier's intestines. I realized my breaths are coming more rapidly than before, Jane's scent fluttering in my lungs as my arousal escalated when our eyes met briefly in the reflection.

"I'll try to get away but you know how it goes. See you later." I said loudly, then flicked the mic up and finished my dictating; effectively dismissing Jane in the hopes she does not notice my physiological changes. I finished my dictation, but I did not dare to avert my eyes from my paperwork. I made notations during autopsy and organize afterwards.

I only glanced up again when I heard the whoosh of the doors sliding shut as Jane took her leave from my Morgue. The scent of Jane lingered, overpowering the staleness of the Morgue air. Now alone, I greedily gulped air like a starving woman, sucking Jane inside and holding her tightly within, glad no one but Mr. Farrier is witness to my needs.

I grabbed the needle and thread to begin the tedious task of stitching the muscle and skin on the chest incision closed. I pierced the skin and began the rhythm: In then out. I don't concentrate on the stitches; just let my hands follow a routine I have performed hundreds of times, my mind and senses still on Jane. A warmth once again settled in my abdomen and my normally loose scrubs suddenly felt binding and uncomfortable. I shifted from foot-to-foot as I stitched, in an effort to find a position of comfort once again. After several foot-to-foot shifts, I tied off the thread and once again covered Mr. Farrier with his blue sheet then wheeled him over to the compartment, which is to be his home for the next couple of days until all the arrangements, and tests are completed.

I removed my safety equipment and then walked over to the sink to wash the stench of the autopsy from my hands, not wanting any offending scents to mingle with the lingering smell of Jane. After several good scrubs, I dried my hands and walked to my computer to finish adding my notations into the permanent record for Mr. Farrier.

I sat down and immediately felt the flood of my arousal soaking into my scrubs, and the bumps of my ergonomically correct chair rubbing delicately as I shifted in an effort to find a comfortable position. I gave up, and typed accurately and quickly. I finished in record time, glanced at the clock to make note of the start of the lunch hour time, and then I slipped away to my office with the knowledge of a vacant Morgue for the next half hour.

With a firm shut of the door, I leaned back and closed my eyes, feeling my heart pounding in my chest, my lungs furiously moving in an effort to supply sufficient oxygen to my body, and my pelvic muscles clenching with arousal. I won't be able to finish my work feeling this way. I needed relief and fast, the threat of interruption just a footfall away.

I opened my eyes and not bothering to turn on my office light; I walked over to my desk and sat down behind it, using it for a cover. A ritual already established long ago, I grabbed Jane's hooded shirt she left here months ago and one I kept in secret, and wrapped it around my shoulders, burying my nose in the richly scented sleeves.

"MMhm," I moaned softly as I felt my need tightening my nipples, my wetness seeping and warming my upper thighs. I untied my scrub pants, leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I inhaled deeply and let my mind drift to Jane.

I imagined my hand as her hand when I slid down and inside my loosened pants then under my satin bikini to brush my wet sex.

I brushed gently at first as always when I think of Jane touching me, but soon my fever roared and my need demanded firmer touches against my hardness. My warmth coated my fingertips, as I circled my clit and rubbed up then down in smooth practiced strokes. I licked my lips, then nibbled the bottom one in time with my escalating lust. Jane's scent surrounded me as I gasped for breath.

I felt my warmth gathering in my loins, a prequel to release and scoot my hips down further to the edge of my chair and spread my thighs wider allowing my hand more access to my throbbing skin. I wanted to moan, felt the sound rise in my throat, but I bit my lip harder to compress the vibrations. I must remain quiet.

My rapidly moving fingers were now coated with my wetness, spreading hot fluid as they stroked and pushed against my swollen flesh. I felt my pelvic muscles clutch and warmth tingled down, but I knew I needed more to obtain my release. With one quick slide, I inserted my warm fingers inside my hot gaping chasm, pushing in until my index and middle finger knuckles hit silken skin and pelvic bone. I did release a whimper at the intrusion but then bit my lip to quiet my voice once again.

I couldn't halt the need to rock my hips against my fingers, sliding out then in again, and again, and again. I slid my other hand down and inside to resume stroking my throbbing hardness. My release approached faster and faster, my eyes still closed and my mind still with Jane as her scent invaded my flaring nostrils. I tilted my head back, pushing down on my moving hands, ignoring the burn of my forearm muscles and the cramping of my fingers and let my orgasm grab me violently, shaking me as I felt my muscles clamp and release my buried fingertips. I tried by biting my lip harder to contain my soft moans of release, but in my thrashing, I released a few into my empty office.

My languid muscles now protested any movement as I removed my slick fingers from my pants as I rested back in my chair, eyes still closed. I painted my now sore lips with my wetness, licking rapidly at the stickiness coating my lips and mumbled with pleasure, enjoying the scent of my sex mingling with the lingering of Jane's cologne. I rubbed my hot cheek against the softness of the sweatshirt sleeve, and imagined Jane's arms wrapping me tight after bestowing me the intense pleasure my body just experienced. After several relaxing breaths, I felt a stirring of the air, a stronger scent of bergamot and a cool breeze that fluttered along my flushed cheek.

I opened my eyes in fear. Jane stood in my open doorway, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted with her hand still resting on the doorknob. I closed my eyes again in shame and hoped the darkness concealed my red face and the shirt so adoringly wrapped around my neck and shoulders.

"Um…Uh. Fuck...I…got worried when you didn't show upstairs. I…thought you…Um, never mind." Jane backed up and quickly closed my door. I remained seated for a few deep breaths, thinking, but also hiding from Jane's brown eyes. I have no idea how long she stood in my doorway, observing my pleasure. I do know that I didn't hear her enter my office, but then again, I never do. She steps with quickness and a softness most cats would appreciate.

Most days I lock my office door during my moments of self-pleasure, but this time, I was so intent on my release that I did not. Now, I have to ride the resulting waves of embarrassment with confidence and gusto. I licked my fingers clean, placed my kidnapped sweatshirt in the bottom drawer of my desk and stood up to situate my clothing, and then I walked out of my darkened office to experience my ultimate humiliation. I ran my fingers through my hair, situating the loose strands and spied Jane sitting in my chair by the computer by the autopsy table. A red hue colored her cheeks and she nervously tapped her index fingers on her thighs. She noticed my movement toward her and turned in the chair to face me, her dark eyes drilling into mine.

"Maur, I'm so sorry. I…I…wanted to ask you to lunch. I couldn't find you and figured you decided to lay down for a quick nap on your office couch. I…had no idea…" Jane stuttered out, her eyes no longer able to hold my own drilling gaze.

I held up my hand, glanced at it, then walked over to my sink to wash the evidence of my touch away in a flush of bubbles and hot water. I glanced at Jane over my shoulder, her eyes focused on my lower back. I finished and reached for my drying towel, noticing Jane's eyes still remained fixed on my pelvis region.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped without meaning too.

"Um…You," she gasped in a breath and pointed to my scrub waist, "string, tie. Forgot to tie your pants." Jane leaned back and lifted her eyes to the ceiling.

"Oh." I turned around from her and tightened the tie. I yanked the top down then walked over to stand by her chair, looking down into her upward lifted gaze. She blinked, and then focused on my lips, licking her own.

I inhaled her scent greedily, no longer ashamed if she noticed because she already saw me with my fingers buried inside my pants. I leaned down to her arched neck, getting my nose right next to her skin and sucked in a deep breath.

"Hmm. Smell so good." I said in a voice I hardly recognized as my own due to the low husky pitch. Jane's scent makes me into a hungry animal: full of need, desire and a deep hunger for just one taste of her flesh. I heard her breathing rate increase and I saw her fast heartbeat throbbing in her Carotid Artery.

I lifted my lips to her flushed ear and asked, "Did you watch me for very long Jane?"

"Long enough," she squeaked out.

I bumped my flaring nostrils into her hot earlobe and breathily asked, "From start to finish or just during the homestretch?"

Jane started to pant out in big gusts of warm breath, as if she couldn't catch her breath after strenuous exercise. I smelled Jane's arousal on her skin. The body releases pheromones through sweat glands when around attractive individuals. A light sheen of moisture coated Jane's temple, and I swore I could smell the pheromones calling to me. Whatever Jane felt over catching me wet handed, she now displayed signs of high arousal for me.

"Sttttart. All of it." She stuttered and once again began to pant, but faster than before. Her pulse raced within her veins and her capillaries flushed at her erogenous zones. I noted all the signs, and made my move. I kissed her hot neck softly, licking and blowing on the wet spots. Jane shivered, gasped and whimpered out, "Maur. What are you doing?"

I replied coyly, "You were going to ask me to lunch. I'm hungry Jane."

"MMh," she nodded and then stood up from her seat, walking once again in the direction of my office.

"Jane?" I asked, but she didn't answer. I stared at her moving form then followed her. She entered my office first, waited for me to follow her then turned and shut the door and clicked the lock shut.

In her deepest voice, a voice I have never heard her use before, she said, "let me feed your appetite Maur." She reached down to undo her belt and pants, unbuttoned and lifted her shirt off her shoulders displaying her flushed warm skin to my eyes.

"You were so beautiful as you came. I felt the echoes of your pleasure within my own body, but I still crave your touch. I always crave your touch. So, touch me Maura. Please?" Dark brown eyes pleaded for me, and who am I to refuse such a request from the one I also crave.

I stepped forward and wrapped her in my arms, kissing smooth skin and inhaling the lingering scent. I felt a fever rise within me to smell all of her body from head to foot and every crevice in between. I felt her shiver in my arms, her body anticipating my touch. I let her go and then I led her over to perch on the edge of my wooden desk.

She grasped the edge in a tight clutch, and arched into my mouth as I kissed her forehead, cheek, neck, sternum, breasts, nipples, belly button, and licked along the top of her pants. I encouraged her to stand while I wiggled and tugged her pants and boxers over her jutting hipbones, then her slim thighs, to finally let them droop uselessly around her strong ankles.

I pushed her waist until she once again sat before me, only now with nothing covering her dark mound. I dropped to my knees, wrapped my hands behind her knees, and tugged her to perch on the very edge of my desk, spreading her thighs wide to let me in. I tipped forward and buried my nose in her strong scent, inhaling her essence deeply into my lungs.

"Oh Maur," she panted out, as she reached for my head and guided me mouth to her wet sex. "I need you to eat me."

I have never refused a lady and I'm not about to start now. I attacked Jane with a hunger I didn't know I possessed. Her scent fed the beast within me, demanding my mouth and tongue to suck and lick harder. Jane helped guide my mouth to where she needed my touch, and almost before I got my fill, she pushed against my lips and came in my mouth with a quick rush of hot liquid coating my licking tongue. I let her scent seep over my lips and face, enjoying the warmth of her come.

She removed her hand from my head and leaned back to rest as her hips jumped with post-bliss tremors. I rested my wet cheek on her soft thigh and breathed her in deep, unsure of her feelings for the act we hungrily committed. Jane sat up, and then stood up to pull up her clothing from her ankles. I tugged them up to place them in her downward moving hands.

I stood and stepped back to allow her space to either stay or run, my breath coming in frightened but quiet gasps. Jane slipped her shirt over her shoulders, and stood before me shyly. Our eyes met and held. She wasted no time wrapping me in her arms and resting against my flushed skin, inhaling my scent deeply.

"I'm glad you stood me up for coffee." Jane said against my flushed cheek.

"I'm glad you stopped by to feed me." I said into her sweaty ear.

We remained in an embrace for several minutes before separating to smile at each other. She looked back at my empty chair and said, "I want that sweatshirt back sometime."

"Uh, What sweatshirt?" I asked innocently. She met my eyes and smiled, but remained silent.

She leaned in a kissed me softly, humming against my sticky lips and exited my office just as softly as she snuck in earlier. Only this time, I knew her hunger for my scent equaled my own for hers.

A/N: Review and let me know how you like it and if you enjoyed it reading it as much as I did writing it.

;+)


End file.
